Bet
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Brittany turned to lie on her stomach, "Right. Well I was thinking about that and I have an idea." Her eyes twinkled in that mischievous way Santana knew spelled trouble. "How about a little bet?" she smirked – Santana would've been proud of the perfect smirk had she not been busy worrying.


**Disclaimer: Don't own... Duh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time in a really long time, everyone was happy. There was zero drama. The Glee club was almost actually the family Mr. Shue always spoke of. There were no fights. No love triangles… everything was good. And the Glee kids knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Santana and Brittany were lounging around the brunette's bedroom. Brittany was lying on the bed; feet propped up on the headboard, her eyes were closed and she was lazily bobbing her head to the beat of the song playing.

Santana was sitting on her desk chair, which she had facing the bed; right leg crossed over left to balance her lap top, and she was mouthing the words to the song, around the gum in her mouth.

They were calm, relaxed. And bored.

Brittany sighed, "Okay, I love spending time with you, San, even when we're doing nothing," she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her girlfriend, "But I'm bored," she widened her eyes and nodded frantically, "Like, really bored!"

Santana chuckled, "I know, Britt…" she popped her gum once, "Me too." She pouted, "But there's nothing to do!"

Brittany turned to lie on her stomach, "Right. Well I was thinking about that and I have an idea." Her eyes twinkled in that mischievous way Santana knew spelled _trouble_. "How about a little bet?" she smirked – Santana would've been proud of the perfect smirk had she not been busy worrying –.

"Okay…" Santana licked her lips, "Like what?"

Brittany's smirk widened – Santana couldn't help but smirk right back –, "Like I bet you can't get Rachel to kiss you."

Santana froze; her jaw went slack, her eyes widened, and her bouncing leg stopped. She caught herself and closed her mouth before her gum fell out. "_What?_"

Brittany laughed, "I bet you can't get Rachel…" she frowned, "Whatever her middle name is, Berry to kiss you."

"But…" Santana searched for a valid reason why she couldn't take the bet. "But it's _Rachel_!"

Brittany shrugged as best she could, considering she was lying on her belly, "So? She's kinda hot…"

Santana pouted, "But she's with Quinn! As in _dating_ Quinn!"

Again, Brittany shrugged, "Look, babe," she sighed and got up, sitting at the edge of the bed and taking hold of the chair her girlfriend was sitting on so she could pull her closer, "If you can't do it, just say so." She slowly closed the lid of the lap top and moved it behind her so she could sit on Santana's lap.

Santana automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, "I can do it, it's not that… but…" she frowned but didn't complete her argument.

Brittany smirked, before delivering her final, deciding words, "Oh! I get it now," she softly kissed her girlfriend's confused frown, "It's okay, baby, you don't have to do it if you're scared of Quinn."

Brittany bit back her growing smirk and waited for the reaction she knew was coming.

Santana didn't disappoint; she scoffed, rolled her eyes and tensed.

"Like hell I'm afraid of _Fabray_!" she shook her head in disgust. "Please! Blondie wouldn't be able to do shit even if I made out with the midget!"

Brittany raised an eye brow, and Santana amended her words, "No offense to blondes, Britt, I mean I do have a thing for them." She grinned, "Well, for _one_ blonde."

The dancer in question simply shook her head, "So, you'll do it? You'll take the bet?"

Santana tapped her hands on the blonde's waist, "Hell yes! And I'm totally winning!"

Brittany squealed, kissed her girlfriend then jumped out of her lap and grabbed her phone, "I'm calling Kurt now to invite him and Blaine to a little party!"

"Why?" Santana was distracted by the sight of the blonde's legs in the shorts she was wearing.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Because Rachel wouldn't come if we invited just her!"

Santana nodded, then sobered up when the whole situation registered, "Brittany!" she gasped, making the dancer turn with furrowed brows, "Oh, my god; you tricked me!"

She didn't get a reply from her girlfriend, just a wicked grin and a wink.

Santana wanted to be mad, but she was too turned on to bother trying.

She got up, took the phone from Brittany, and threw it on the bedside table, dragging the blonde to the bed.

"What are you doing, San?"

Santana bit her lip, "You can call whoever you want later… right now, we have other matters to attend to."

* * *

Santana was standing as far away from the group of misfits gathered in her backyard as she could. Turns out, this little bet came with a Glee club get together; everyone was there. _Everyone!_

She sighed, looking for her girlfriend, finding her standing near Tina and Artie, giggling at whatever was being said, and being the adorable, naïve girl they all knew her as. Santana shook her head; naïve her ass! Brittany was anything but. That girl was devious when she wanted to be. Santana couldn't help but wonder if any of it was her influence; after all, they have been best friends for as long as either could remember.

She smiled at her girlfriend, and started looking for the reason this whole get together had to be held: Rachel "whatever her middle name was" Berry (Santana knew the midget's middle name – _Barbra_ –how could she not with how often she talked about it, but it was more fun calling her this… ). Great. She was standing next to Quinn. Santana sighed. Wondering how the hell she was supposed to kiss the very much committed girl.

She nearly squealed when the idea came to her – but she didn't, 'cause you know, reputation –; spin the freakin' bottle!

She downed the drink in her hand, and started for the group.

"Listen up!" she waited until all eyes were on her, and she locked hers with the sky blue one's that were too amused for her linking. "I'm bored, so we're playing a little game –"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Celebrity?"

"Taboo?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No!" she shook her head, "You idiots…" she sighed and thought that she was doing an awful lot of that today, "Spin the bottle, 'cause I find it hilarious to watch you awkwardly kiss without insulting your _partners_." She put a smirk on although she wanted nothing more than to kick everyone out.

She met Brittany's eyes again and saw the laughter she was trying to keep from tumbling out, and she couldn't help but smile at her. The blonde's eyes softened and she smiled back.

As the group was sitting themselves down, Brittany took the chance to make fun of her girlfriend.

"Really, San? Spin the bottle?" she whispered, chuckling.

Santana glared playfully at her, "Well, what other brilliant idea did you have? That I simply grab Berry and lay one on her?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not my job to think of that; it's yours."

Chuckling, Santana kissed the blonde's cheek, "Well, let's just hope the bottle lands on her quickly so we can end this game," she frowned, "Actually, let's hope the bottle lands on her before anyone gets the chance to kiss you."

Brittany giggled but didn't get the chance to respond before they were called to take their seats.

* * *

They've been playing for almost an hour. Brittany has been kissed a total of eight times. Santana has been kissed a total of five; none from the blonde goddess she would've preferred, nor from the singing hobbit.

Santana was ready to die. Or forfeit. But mainly die.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" the group all simultaneously voiced as Artie's bottle landed on Brittany's, and Santana sighed and held in a groan.

Brittany, beside her, smirked and leaned forward to kiss Artie quickly; she knew her girlfriend was reaching her limit and she didn't want her to kill the poor boy.

Quinn took her turn and the bottle landed on Santana. This made the circle of kids lose it, but all Santana and Quinn did was roll their eyes and move to get it over with.

Santana leaned back and took Brittany's hand, squeezing tightly, "Britt." She mumbled.

"Yeah, baby?"

Santana glared, "It's not working!" she whined, quietly mind you. "Why isn't it working?"

Brittany bit her lip, but a giggle still escaped, and she tried to stop the rest at the sight of the brown eyes glaring at her, "I don't know, baby… Maybe you should just-" she stopped herself.

"Maybe I should just what?" Santana demanded.

Shaking her head, Brittany clucked her tongue, "Can't tell you! The bet was that you couldn't get her to kiss you. Look, I'll change it to you can't kiss her without having her push you back, but other than that I can't help you. Sorry."

Santana thought her girlfriend wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

It's been nearly an hour and a half of this stupid game and Santana's had enough with people kissing her girlfriend.

She stood up abruptly, making everyone go silent and look at her.

"Berry, can you come inside and help me with something real quick?"

Santana ignored the way Brittany lowered her head and her shaking shoulders.

"Um…" Rachel looked at Quinn before slowly standing up, "I guess…"

Santana almost smiled but decided that would be too suspicious. She met hazel eyes that were threatening immediate death, and then met amused blue.

"You guys can keep playing or whatever!" she said before turning around, trusting that Rachel was right behind her.

When they reached the kitchen, she took a deep breath, then leaned on the island, "Look, Berry, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" she said to calm the tense and nervous girl standing on the other side of the island.

Rachel nodded, "Sure." She nodded quickly, "What did you need though?"

Santana slowly moved to the other side until she was only a few feet from the shorted brunette, "I'm really sorry, Rach."

She didn't give the short girl any chance to speak, before she closed the distance between them and connected their lips together.

Just as quick as it had happened, it was over.

Santana worried the girl had gone into shock or something for how frozen and wide eyed she was.

"Berry?" she cautiously moved to the side of the frozen girl, "You okay?" she laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder and shook slightly.

That snapped her right up. "_Oh, my god! Santana!_" she backed away, eyes still wide. "As much as it flatters me… Um… I don't think… that is to say… Oh god…"

Hearing a chuckle, Santana turned to the door and saw Brittany leaning on the frame. "Wow, San," she shook her head, "That was really something!"

Rachel looked worried, "Brittany, I am so sorry! But you must understand-"

She was cut off by Brittany holding her hand up, "It's okay, Rach. I knew about this, don't worry."

"You knew?" she asked, looking from the smirking girl to the one glaring beside her, "You know what? I don't want to know…"

She slowly backed away from the kitchen.

Santana crossed her arms on her chest, "I hate you."

Brittany shook her head, "You could never hate me," she waved the comment off. "So, how was it?"

"Ew." Was the only thing Santana said. "I think I need you to help me forget all about it."

"Of course you do," Brittany giggled, gathering the brunette in her arms and proceeding to erase any lingering thoughts of the short girl her girlfriend didn't really hate.

The two pulled back, but only slightly, to smile at one another.

"I don't really hate you," Santana mumbled.

Brittany nodded, "I love you too."

They forgot all about the group of thirteen kids in the backyard, until a shrill scream came through.

"SANTANA LOPEZ! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Brittany threw her head back and laughed at the look on Santana's face.

* * *

**A/N: HI! ****What did you think? **

**This is so lame, I know...**

**I was bored, so... I didn't have an outline. I just opened my fanfiction file and found a bunch of prompts I wrote a while back. One of them was "A+B bet the other can't get "someone" to kiss them." which came from the word prompt "Bet"...**

**I have this idea for a second chapter, that goes with the theme of BET: "A is sure B could never make them jealous." **

**So, what do you think?**

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine! This was written in less than half an hour, one sitting so there is probably a bunch of mistakes :/**

**Review telling me what you thought, what you liked, didn't like, what I should work on and all that jazz!**

**Now Playing: Glee - Cough Syrup. I LOVE THIS SONG!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
